


Let's Kiss Away Our Scars

by TomlinsonTops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Self Harming, Sort of Harry/Nick if you squint idk not really, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomlinsonTops/pseuds/TomlinsonTops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson failed at committing suicide three times.</p><p>Maybe after the second time, Louis' parents should've thought about sending him to a rehabilitation facility. Hell, they should've shipped him off right away when he had first popped those thirty or so depression pills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Kiss Away Our Scars

Louis Tomlinson failed at committing suicide three times.

Maybe after the second time, Louis' parents should've thought about sending him to a rehabilitation facility. Hell, they should've shipped him off right away when he had first popped those thirty or so depression pills.

His parents were snapped back to reality when he tried a third time, swaying at the top of a tall building, police sirens calling shrilly below him as frightened pedestrians pointed feverishly towards him, arms quivering. Some of them had been crying.

Louis was calm; too calm, at that. It was like he was accepting his gruesome fate, finally letting go of the rest of his horrible life. Letting go of his friends, who, know that he thought back on it, were all too kind to him.

Zayn was Louis' best friend. They had known each other since nursery school, and were pretty much inseparable. Joined at the hip.

Louis thought of Zayn's gelled up quiff. He thought of before his depression, before he had dug himself into the dark hole he resided in now. He thought of playfully messing up the jet black strands of hair until his friend was fuming, Louis giggling at Zayn's angry expression. He thought of the movie nights at his own house, when he would have invited Liam along as well.

Liam was quite a character. Sandy brown hair, a button nose, loud laugh. Only Louis could ever get him to laugh, but that was before everything had changed. Sometimes Liam would get annoyed at how things were out of order and boss his friends around, being almost a father figure to the small oddball group of lads. Although, while having a responsible side, he also came with an extreme trickster side as well. He loved to play pranks, more so than even Louis did. Zayn and Louis learned to play nice around the Wolverhampton boy, as to not get apple juice in their sneakers or mayonnaise in the whipped cream carton.

Louis let a small smile pass over his features. He would finally die, he would finally be free. 

Louis looked down, feeling slightly dizzy when he saw the height, but also reassured that he would die fast and almost painless. One of his feet dangled precariously over the edge of the concrete below him.

The rattling sound of a door opening behind him startled him out of his peaceful daze, and strong hands yanked him backwards. He tripped into someone's arms, a sobbing woman's arms, and he realized that his mum was holding him, stroking his hair, letting her tears soak his shirt. Dread settled in his stomach.

He'd have to face the disappointed looks of his family, the looks of pity from his friends. He didn't want to face that again. He wished he hadn't stopped to think about his best mates. He wished he could've thought about them on the way down to the ground instead.

For the next two days they had kept him in the hospital, hooked up to an IV. Louis refused to eat, so they had to find some way to get nutrients into his system. He thought that maybe if he didn't consume any food then he could wither away from his problems, become nothing but skin and bones and then finally just dissapear.

Two days. Those two days were absolutely horrible for Louis. He had nothing to do but to stay put in the uncomfortable hospital cot, shifting around restlessly until he accepted the fact that he would never get relaxed while on the stupid plastic mattress.

His mum, Jay, had come and dropped off a bag of his things and then left. She didn't make any contact with her son at all, afraid that if she did so much as even steal a glance into the blue grey eyes that Louis possessed she wouldn't have the strength to do what her and her husband Mark had believed to be the best option for the seventeen year old.

Send him to rehab for a year.

Louis was completely unaware of this decision, and quite frankly, was confused as to why she would pack nearly all of his clothes and his phone and charger along with toiletries into a gigantic duffel bag and leave.

Someone from the facility he was being sent to had arrived in his room later that day. He could remember that exact conversation that he had had with the man.

He had been laying in his bed and fighting down the overwhelming feeling of hunger when a man with ginger hair and a slight scruff had entered the room casually and sat in the chair next to his hospital bed.

Louis had risen both eyebrows at the guy. He looked roughly a few years older than him. "What're you doing in here?" The Doncaster boy asked. The ginger eyed Louis up and down like he was crazy. "I'm the one who's been sent to pick you up."

"Pick me up for what?" Louis asked suspiciously.

"Well, rehab of course. My name is Ed."

Louis had refused to shake the man's hand, but rather stared into space with his mouth hanging open slightly. "R-rehab?"

Ed nodded. "Well, yeah. Weren't you told about this, mate?"

When Louis shakily shook his head no, Ed frowned. There was something definitely fishy about this situation.

"Uh, I don't know what to say about that... but my car is still running outside."

So that's where Louis was right now. Sitting in a black suburban and gloomily staring out of the tinted car windows, trying not to drown in his depression. The ginger haired man had more properly introduced himself to Louis when they had first gotten into the car as Ed Sheeran, one of the supervisors at the rehabilitation facility.

Louis would've been fine with just his name, frankly, but Ed didn't seem to understand that.

Louis had sat through what seemed like hours of an explanation of Ed's whole life before they actually reached their destination, even though it had probably only been minutes. Louis hopped out of the car as fast as he could, relieved to be away from the ginger man for just a few seconds, because he just wouldn't stop talking.

Although, as Louis' bag was being unloaded from the boot of the car, Ed placed a hand over his eyes with a groan.

"I've done it again, haven't I?" The man asked weakly, and Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. This guy was weird.

"I'm terribly sorry, it won't happen again." Louis still barely had any idea to what Ed was going on about until he continued. "When I meet new people I tend to get a bit... er... carried away with things. Sort of like an excited puppy greeting guests at the door."

When Louis shot him another confused look, Ed chuckled. "In other words, I never shut up."

Like I haven't noticed, Louis thought bitterly.

"Well, come on then!" Ed called as he swung Louis' bag over his shoulder and they began the seemingly endless walk towards the front door of Flack's Correctional Facility.


End file.
